mia_kittenfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3 - Catch that Cheetah and Saving the Duck Pond
(Theme Song) Mia: (Singing) Catching babies... and give them hugs... we're soft and cuddly just like Pip and Freddy. Don't worry babies you're safe when we're together. You know we're gonna be friends forever! Mia Kitten tot adventurer, Mia Kitten tot adventurer. Hold my paw let's find adventure. Mia Kitten tot adventurer. Open up your arms and catch a hug! (All baby animals giggled as a theme song ends) Title: "Disney Junior's Mia Kitten" (Cut to the episode title with the picture of Chase the Cheetah and Mia, Precious, Scooter and Kiki chasing him) Freddy: (Reading episode title off-screen) "Catch that Cheetah". (The episode started in the place called T.O.T.S. inside the Tots nursery and all the babies are inside their cribs and are ready to take a nap) K.C.: Okay, little nuggets. Get cozy into your cribs it's nap time. Mia: (Yawns) Mia sleepy. Precious: (Yawns) Kiki: (Yawns) Scooter: (Yawns) Zelda: Ha. Penelope: (Yawns) Clarissa: (Yawns) Moo. K.C.: (Takes out the light switch remote control by pressing the button and turns out the light) While we're at it, how's about a little lullaby to get comfortable. (Turns on the lullaby music with a remote control) Pip: We have to let the babies sleep. Otherwise they won't be delivered to their parents. Freddy: (Whispers) Sleep well, little babies. Pip: Come on. (And he, Freddy and K.C. left the nursery to let the babies sleep inside their cribs) Mia, Precious, Kiki and Scooter: (Snores peacefully) Chase: (Hides behind the cribs) Hee hee hee hee hee. (He runs really fast with his little legs all around the T.O.T.S. nursery making lots of noises) All babies: (Woke up and gasps) Mia: What was that? Precious: Me don't know. Kiki: Somebody not taking nap. Scooter: He runs around real fast. But who is it? Mia: (Her TOTS watch goes off as it sings the T.O.T.S. theme) The Tots watch! (Presses the button on her watch as the location spread everywhere in random as it revealed to be in the T.O.T.S. nursery) Spotted! There's trouble at the nursery. Wait a second. We in the nursery. Precious: Nursery here? Scooter: Which baby is it we're after, Mia? Mia: It getting something on my tots watch. Who is it? (The tots watch reveals to be Chase the cheetah who runs real fast) Ah-ha. There our solution. Kiki: What should we do? We can't go back to sleep with somebody running around the nursery. Mia: There's only one thing we can do. We're gonna catch it. Who with Mia? Precious: Precious is. Precious is. Scooter: Me! Kiki: Kiki too! Mia: (To Zelda, Penelope and Clarissa) Don't worry, babies. we'll catch the cheetah. Whoever he is. Penelope: Bark bark! Clarissa: Moo! Zelda: Hee hee ha ha! Mia: Come on, guys! Tots in trouble, can't delay! Scooter: To the rescue, save the day! (And Mia, Kiki, Precious and Scooter got out of their cribs and went on the mission to go catch that cheetah as Zelda, Penelope and Clarissa got back to sleep in their cribs) Mia: Let's catch him on foot! Kiki: Onward! (Then we cut back to Pip, Freddy and K.C. with Captain Beakman) Captain Beakman: Mia's doing really great in the paws of making lot of friends who are the babies we have delivered. Freddy: Thanks, Captain Beakman. Captain Beakman: I only have one minute to figure out how or where babies come from before we can built the T.O.T.S. playdate. Pip: Then we can have more stamps in our baby booklet. Captain Beakman: I'll be in my office. If anybody needs me. (Does so) K.C.: Huh? Pip: What is it, K.C.? K.C.: Some baby is not taking any naps. Freddy: We better head back to the nursery to see if everything's okay. (They do so as we cut back to the Tots nursery where, Mia, Precious, Kiki and Scooter is searching for Chase the Cheetah) Mia: Any sign of the cheetah? Precious: Not a sign of him anywhere. Kiki: Where could he be? Scooter: I don't know. Chase: (Zooms in all the way toward the cribs then toward the closet and the music closet) Ha ha ha ha ha! Mia: There he goes. Kiki: We have to catch him. Come on! (And she, Precious, Scooter and Mia goes after Chase the cheetah) Chase: (Zooming everywhere around T.O.T.S.) Mia: We can't catch up to him. Precious: It like a rocket cheetah. Kiki: What do we do? Scooter: Scooter have an idea. (His bushy tail started to stink up) Mia: Scooter, Your tail aroma. He'll stop running around Tots for sure. Go for it. Scooter: (Picks up his ball and throws it as his stink aroma follows it towards Chase) Chase: (Sniffs Scooter's skunk smell aroma and stops running) Pee-ew!! (Holds his nose) Yuck! Mia: It worked! We got the new tot baby. (Runs toward Chase and tags him) Gotcha! Chase: What was that smell? Mia: Sorry. We have to stop you from running around tots. It's keeping every baby awake. Chase: Really? Scooter: Yeah. Precious: Uh-oh. Pip, Freddy and K.C. are coming! Mia: Quick. Everybody back in your cribs. That means you too, Cheetah. (And Mia, Chase, Precious, Kiki and Scooter went back into their cribs and resume taking their naps before Pip, Freddy and K.C. came back to the T.O.T.S.) Pip: Everything seems fine in the T.O.T.S. nursery. For now actually. Freddy: And the little baby wabies are still sleeping in their cribs. How sweet. K.C.: What was that skunk aroma just now? Pip: Whatever it is, I'm sure the babies would be awake and ready to be delivered to their parents. Freddy: (Checked all the babies) Mia's already in her crib. So does Precious. And Kiki. And Scooter. K.C.: Well good cause it's almost time for the next delivery. Pip: I wonder what we are delivering tomorrow, K.C.. K.C.: You'll see. (And Pip, Freddy and K.C. left the nursery again) Mia: Phew. That was close. (Now to Chase) You okay... Che... Sorry didn't even catch your name. So... who you? Chase: My name Chase. Chasey chase cheetah. All the way from Africa. Mia: Hi, Chase. Me Mia. Precious: Me Precious. Kiki: Me Kiki. Scooter: And me Scooter. Mia: The other babies are getting ready to meet their mommies and daddies. Scooter: Should we call them, Mama, Dada. Kiki: Mama, Dada. Chase: Oh. Mama, Dada heard about making friends with Mia. So Chase came by to see her make friends with her if that okay. Precious: Precious told me Dada, Mama spend time with Mia. Mia: So what do you think? Do you wanna be friends? Chase: Friends? Yes! Chase got friends! Mia: BABY SPARK!!! Mia made another new friend. (Then Zelda, Clarissa and Penelope woke up from their naps as the T.O.T.S. theme through the speaker was heard) It time! Guys, act cute. (And Mia, Precious, Scooter, Kiki and Chase do so while Pip, Freddy and K.C. came back again) K.C.: Okay, fellas. And your next delivery is... Clarissa cow. She lives in the farm right next door to her neighbor Pearl the piglet you delivered. Freddy: Sounds good, K.C. Oh hey, Chasey chase the cheetah. Pip: Let's get going, Clarissa. Time to meet your neighbor Pearl and your parents. Clarissa: Moo. (Jumps into Pip's flippers and Pip loads her up into the tube as she goes through the loading area) Pip: Let's go, Fred amingo. Freddy: Right behind ya, Pipster! (And he and Pip left the building to do their next delivery) K.C.: Chase, how did you come back to the nursery? Chase: Chase got friends. Mia: It pretty long story though. (She, Kiki, Precious, Scooter and Chase giggled as we end the first half of the episode by fading to black) (Cut to the second episode title with a picture of Jed, Red and Zed along with Mia, Precious, Chase, Kiki and Scooter looking at the drained duck pond and six ducklings) Pip: (Reading the episode title off-screen) "Saving the Duck Pond". (The episode began with Pip and Freddy along with Jed, Red and Zed inside T.O.T.S.) Pip: Students, today is the day that you become future flyers like me and Freddy. Freddy: To become a Junior flyer, like me and Pip you all seen how we deliver a baby near a duck pond. Five of them to be perhaps. Pip: Their moms and dads are all over the world counting on you to deliver each and every baby animal. Allow me to explain. (Whistles as he calls out to Mia, Precious, Chase, Kiki and Scooter came by) Mia: Hi! Me Mia. Jed: Aww. Cute baby. Red: You haven't delivered this orange kitten? Zed: Does she have a mommy and daddy to take care of? Pip: That's Mia for ya. She's Captain Beakman's baby. Freddy and I looked after her as a couple of babysitters and Mia here does everything we do when she looks up to us. Freddy: You can become babysitters too like we use to do. Pip: Can you three do that? Jed: Of course we can. Red: Deliver babies and babysitters. Zed: In one day. J.P.: (Came by) Don't tell me you Junior Flyers are taking the kids all the way over to the Duck Pond. My next baby delivery is there. Freddy: So what's your next baby delivery, J.P.? J.P.: I'm delivering two babies. Danny and Darla Dolphins. They're next door neighbors are the five ducklings all the way to the ocean floor. Red: Are you going to deliver two babies, J.P.? J.P.: Ah but of course. You three young storks wanna to be just like me would you? Zed: Future flyers. Jed: Delivering babies and babysitting them. (Then the T.O.T.S. theme was heard from the speaker) Pip: Ah there's the bell. Time to deliver the next baby. J.P.: Here I come, Danny and Darla Dolphin. Wish me luck. (Walks off while humming his tune) Freddy: Get ready, Jed, Red and Zed. Pip: Your first job is babysitting Mia and Kiki and Precious and Scooter and Chase. Jed, Red and Zed: EEE! (Then we cut to the place called the duck pond where the five ducklings are with their mom and dad by paddling with their webbed feet) Ducklings: (Quacking) Mama Duck: Alright ducklings our next door neighbors are the dolphins so a tots super duper flyer is coming in to bring them in. Daddy Duck: So be on your best behaviors. Ducklings: (Quacking) Mama Duck and Daddy Duck: Ohhh. (Suddenly, a whirlpool has appeared in front of all the duck families' duck pond) Ducklings: (Get out of the duck pond speedy fast by flying with their wings) Daddy Duck: Oh no! Our Duck Pond! Mama Duck: It's sinking all the way toward the bottom! Ducklings: Quack quack oh no!! (All the water disappeared in the duck pond) Mama Duck: What are we going to do, honey? Daddy Duck: We need help. (Cut back to T.O.T.S. in the nursery as Jed, Red and Zed are playing with Mia, Precious, Chase, Kiki and Scooter) Jed: Are these babies the cutest things they ever seen? Red: Especially when they are friends. Zed: I wonder when Pip and Freddy are going to teach us next. (Then Mia's watch goes off with the T.O.T.S. theme was heard) Mia: The Tots Watch! (Presses the button in her watch as the location spreads everywhere as it reveals to be in the Duck Pond) Spotted! There's trouble at the duck pond! Precious: The duck pond? But that where ducklings live. Chase: We have to go there. Jed: Cool watch, Mia. Red: Since when do tot babies talk? Zed: I thought they always at like one year olds. Kiki: We maybe cute but we're tot babies. Scooter: We can do anything. Even help friends. Mia: Mia say... we save duck pond. Who with Mia? Precious: Precious is. Chase: Chasey chase is. Kiki: Kiki is. Scooter: Scooter too. Mia: Let's go, guys. We got a duck pond to save. Tots in trouble can't delay! Chase: To the rescue, save the day! (Runs fast toward the loading tube as Mia, Scooter, Precious and Kiki follow him and they all go all the way up toward the tube and ride in it) Jed: The babies are going too save the day. Red: Let's go too! Zed: Right behind you. (And Jed, Red and Zed zip real fast all the way outside toward the loading area where Mia, Precious, Chase, Kiki and Scooter are in their crates got off and onto their tots plane) Mia: Ready, guys? Precious, Chase, Kiki and Scooter: Ready!! Mia: Then let's ride! (Starts the engine in the tot plane) Vroom, vroom vroom vroom vroom, vroom! (Precious, Chase, Kiki, Scooter giggles as the tots plane takes off into the sky and through the clouds) To the duck pond! (Jed, Red and Zed follows them by flying) Jed, Red and Zed: Wait for us! (Cut to J.P. carrying Danny and Darla Dolphins in his crate fish tank) J.P.: On the way on another super duper delivery. All the way to the ocean. Right next door to the ducklings. Danny: (Squeaks) Darla: (Squeaks) J.P.: No need to worry as long as your crates are filled with water, you are safe. Mia, Precious, Chase, Kiki and Scooter: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! (They flew their plane all the to where J.P. is flying but accidentally knocked him over opening Danny and Darla's crate with two corks in it) J.P: La la la la, la la la la!!! What in the world?? Mia, Precious, Chase, Kiki and Scooter: Sorry, J.P.! J.P.: What is the meaning of this? The tot babies flying the airplane? That's completely foolish even for Junior Flyers. (Then he looks at his crate and saw that Danny and Darla's crates are leaking water everywhere) I hope I hurry all the way to the ocean. (We cut to the empty Duck Pond as Mia lands the tots plane nice and easy on the ground) Mia: Here we are. Mama Duck: Who's babies are these? Daddy Duck: I dunno. Who are they? Ducklings: (Quacking) Mia: Me Mia. Precious: Me Precious. Chase: Me Chase. Kiki: Me Kiki. Scooter: And me Scooter. (They got out of the tots plane) Mama Duck: Hello there. Daddy Duck: So glad you're here. We could really use your help. Our duck pond just got drained. There's no water in the pond anymore. Jed, Red and Zed: (Landed on their stork feet) We're here! Mia: We get the place filled with water again in no time. Scooter: We hope. Ducklings: (Singing) Hello, Mia and friends we're glad you finally came. The water's gone in the nick of time so please fill it up with a hose. Precious: Ducklings sing. Jed: I didn't know baby ducklings can sing in tune. Red: It must be in chorus line. Zed: Let's get your pond filled with water again shall we? Mia: Right. Chase we need a hose speedy fast. Chase: Let's do it. (Runs really fast with his legs by getting the hose from the duck's shed) Mia: Now Scooter, turn on the hose. Scooter: Roger! (Turns on the hose with his paws and out comes the water from it as it sprays out water filling the duck pond with it) Precious: We have this place filled with water in no time. Mia: That what Mia said. Ducklings: (Singing) Thank you thank you thank you. (Just then, some baby gophers took the hose from the duck pond) Jed, Red and Zed: (Gasps) Did you just see what we just saw? Jed: We just saw gophers. Red: Do you think they took the water without asking? Zed: We're not so sure about that. Mia: Hey. What happened to the hose? Precious: Where hose, Mia? Kiki: It disappeared. Chase: What we do? Mia: (Thinks about it then gets an idea) I know! We use the bucket filled with fresh cold water. Kiki: Kiki know where to find it. Over there by the bushes. Be right back. (Runs over there and gets the bucket filled with cold water and starts pouring it into the duck pond) Precious: It not enough, Kiki. Chase: We get more bucket. Mia: That bucket won't do at all. What we need is more water. Any ideas? Baby Gophers: Hee hee hee hee hee hee! Jed: Listen! There they are again. Red: The baby gophers. Zed: Uh how will we tell Mia and the other tots babies? Ducklings: (Singing) Uh-oh...! Pip and Freddy are coming! Red: Maybe Pip and Freddy will know what to do. Mia: They're coming. Babies, act cute! (She, Precious, Chase, Scooter and Kiki do so) Ducklings: (Quacking) Pip and Freddy: (Came flying by) Freddy: We found them, Pip. The babies are right at the duck pond. Pip: Take us down, Freddy. (Freddy does so as he lands on the feet firmly on the ground) Freddy: Hello, duck family. Have you seen Mia and the other babies nearby? Mama Duck: They were trying to fill the duck pond with water again. Daddy Duck: But something's blocking our water by taking it. Pip: Oh there you are. Captain Beakman will be worried if tots babies are on the adventure of a lifetime. Mia: Mia help. Precious: Water? Chase: Mama, Dada. Kiki: Meow. Scooter: Water go bye bye. Freddy: Aww. The babies are helping the ducklings. Isn't that sweet? Pip: (Looked at the empty duck pond) Hold on. There's no water in the duck pond and something's blocking it. But who is it? Jed: We know who's taking all the water from the duck pond, Pip. Red: The baby gophers. Zed: They wanted water. So they can build the dam with a lot of wood. Freddy: Did you say, Baby Gophers? Where are those cuties? Baby Gophers: Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee. Mia: (Sees the baby gophers) Wait a minute. (Thinks about it then gasps happily) BABY SPARK!!! Pip, Freddy. Can you take the wood from the gophers? Freddy: Course we can. Pip: We know a lot about water. Precious: How get water back from baby gophers? Pip: Don't worry. This penguin's gotta plan. (He belly slides toward the empty duck pond and toward the baby gopher's dam made of wood and took all the wood) Freddy, come help. Freddy: I gotcha back, Pip. (Helps Pip with the wood) Mia: Mia help, Mia help, Mia help. (Helps out Pip and Freddy removing all the wood from the baby gophers' dam and the water is filling with duck pond once again) Baby Gophers: Ohh. Pip: Sorry to do this to you, Gophers. But can you not take the water from the duck pond. It's the duck family's home. Baby Gophers: Sorry. Freddy: I think they understand. Ducklings: (Quacking and singing) Hooray hooray hooray! The duck pond's filled with water again! Thank you, Mia, Pip and Freddy and all the other babies too! Pip: You're welcome, Ducklings. Freddy: Did you ducklings just sing? I love when they sing in words. Mia: (To Jed, Red and Zed) That how we save the day the tot baby way. Scooter: Plus the part where Pip and Freddy came to find us. Freddy: That's true. 'Cause we need to get back to T.O.T.S. K.C. is waiting for us back at her nursery. Pip: Come on, guys. Let's bring these babies home. (Then we cut back to T.O.T.S. as Pip, Freddy, Mia, Precious, Chase, Kiki, Scooter, Jed, Red and Zed came flying back to the loading area where K.C. and Captain Beakman are waiting for them to return) We're here. Captain Beakman: There you guys are. Where have you been? Jed: It was a long story. Red: You see... We were babysitting the five babies inside tots before Mia's cool watch just goes off as there's trouble at the duck pond. And you know what Mia said. Mia: Tots in trouble can't delay! Zed: And then Chase said... Chase: To the rescue, save the day! Jed: And so they saved the duck pond with the help of the five ducklings who can sing. K.C.: Oh that's interesting. (Then J.P. came back) J.P.: The baby dolphins are delivered safe and sound, Captain Beakman. Captain Beakman: That's great, J.P. But I think that Mia's adventure was a brilliant and a great idea. Perhaps we should all learn about Mia's adventures along with the tots babies. Pip: Every baby animal we deliver to their families deserves an adventure. Freddy: And seeing them all over and over again. Jed, Red and Zed: Yeah!! Mia, Precious, Chase, Scooter and Kiki: (Giggles as we end the episode by fading to black) END (End Credits with a T.O.T.S. theme music) "TIT HOUSE INC." "DISNEY JUNIOR" Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts